Wrapped Around
by Kc495
Summary: It's been six yeas since Hikaru and Haruhi have been going out, and she has Hikaru practically wrapped around her little finger. Don't get him wrong, he loves it, but he's had enough of this girlfriend and boyfriend stuff, he wants more; he wants to ask Haruhi to marry him! and he wants the proposal to be absolutely perfect; But lets face it, Hikaru wasn't named the perfect type.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Ouran High-school Host Club_

**Summary: **_It's been six yeas since Hikaru and Haruhi have been going out, and she has Hikaru practically wrapped around her little finger. Don't get him wrong, he loves it, but he's had enough of this girlfriend and boyfriend stuff, he wants more; he wants to ask Haruhi to marry him! and he wants the proposal to be absolutely perfect; But lets face it, Hikaru wasn't named the perfect type._

**Cast:**_ Hikaru H. / Haruhi F. / Kaoru H. / And more..._

**Pairing:**_ Hikaru H. / Haruhi F. _

**Wrapped Around **

* * *

Quiet as ever, Hikaru Hitachiin, sat slumped in his chair, his brain racking the inside of his skull for ideas, as he rested his chin down on his hand, his fingers occasionally poking his cheek.

While his brother, Kaoru Hitachiin, his beloved twin sat across from him, his head oddly cocked to the side as a small oblivious smile spread over his mouth, having no idea what his brother was thinking about, but smiled nonetheless; as his brother did look awfully adorable, sucked up in his thoughts.

Did his brother think? did he even have thoughts floating in that little brainless mind of his?

Kaoru didn't know, but he still couldn't help but grin at how thoughtful his big brothers facial expression looked.

He snickered, placing down his cup of coffee, that had grown a tad cold from being ignored with a spoonful of whipped cream being shoved in it, and looked towards Hikaru.

"What's the matter Hika?" Kaoru asked, winking teasingly. "You look... constipated~"

Grunting in annoyance, Hikaru shot Kaoru a harmless glare and sighed. "Shut up, git, I'm thinking."

"Interesting, you don't do that much, whatcha thinking about~?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to blab it all around like its your birthday, and tell everyone."

"That important?"

Hikaru scowled, his face growing interesting wrinkles. "Yes," he stated stubbornly. "_That_ important."

Narrowing his brow, just above his eyes, Kaoru pouted slightly, the toe of his shoe tapping the tiled floor of their kitchen, and slouched his cheek down on his hand, mirroring his brothers stance.

"I promise not to tell," he pledged solemnly, his lip stuck out slightly, his hands placed flat on the table, as if his life depended on knowing this '_secret_' of his brothers. "I mean... I might tell Haruhi but-"

"No," Hikaru instantly scolded, his finger stretched out in front of him, pointing towards his brothers nose, his face scrunched up, peeved in annoyance. "You can't tell Haruhi, especially _Haruhi_."

Kaoru's face immediately lit up in an amusing grin, as if he was just told something already worth telling. "Is it... something embarrassing~?"

"No."

Kaoru whined, dropping his head down on the table, lost of hope. "Than tell me!"

_Who was the mature one exactly?_

Hikaru raised his eyebrow, still not convinced, but if he actually told his bother not to tell, he was not likely not to, and gave a face, as if he was slightly considering it and after a moment of just looking at his twins pouting face.

"Fine," the twenty-five year old sighed, puckering out his lips in irritation. "Don't tell _any_body though, especially _Tamaki_ and _Haruhi_."

At that moment, a giant gin spread wide over the younger twins face, as if Christmas was tomorrow and there was an extra big piece of cake just for the youngest and a laugh began to build at the bottom of his throat.

He wiggled his elbows, cradling his face in both his hands, slowly inching closer to his brother, waiting for him to say what it was that he was going to say.

"...Don't tell anyone." Hikaru reminded him.

"Right, right, right, I know~"

Hikaru sighed, looking over at his twin suspiciously, and looked down at the table, as if he wasn't really sure if what was on his mind, was a good idea anymore and no longer saw the point in telling anyone; not even his twin.

"I... I was gonna ask Haruhi to marry me."

Exactly two seconds he let that slip through his lips, Kaoru's face broke into the hugest smile he had ever seen, and Hikaru really could only roll his eyes and sigh, not taking that reaction as a real big surprise and ignored him completely.

Kaoru gave off a rather girly squeal and shook his arms as if he was a Host club fangirl watching some brotherly-love act and began to search his brain for his past thoughts he was having last week about babies and looked back down towards his brother who was also looking at him, as if he was crazy.

Kaoru calmed down after several moments of grinning down at the table and clenched his hands into two fists. "Congrats Hika, I'm happy for you, and all, I mean seriously, what took you so long~?"

Hikaru blinked. His face softened into a straight line and he felt his lip curve slightly upwards. "It was just a thought."

"...Just a thought?" Kaoru's expression turned sour, his eyebrow raised slightly. "What? do you have a ring at least? seriously dude, it's been six years."

"What are you getting at? of course I have a ring I just-"

"Than it's not just _a_ thought! it's a thought you've been thinking about a lot~"

Hikau blinked again, not knowing what he was exactly being told and how it would help his current situation, and didn't know what to say in response, but stuck with one thought and blurted it out.

"You think... I should?"

"Didn't I say it's about god darn time? of course you should," Kaoru nodded knowingly, and lifted his cup of coffee up to his lips again, licking the rim of its overly sweetness that was hovering about. "_Why_, I even saw Haruhi yesterday, who was going on and on about not being able to wait till you propose~"

That caught Hikaru's attention dramatically. "Really~?"

"No," was Kaoru's instant reply. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't anyway, I'm sure it would make her just as happy."

The eldest Hitachiin pouted slightly, his face hardening up again as he leaned back, slumping hopelessly back into his chair and considered picking up his own cup of coffee but remembered that it was already cold, and cold coffee didn't appeal to him near as much as it did to his dear twin, who was rather hooked on it, simply because he poured extra cream in his.

"Maybe, but..." he grumbled, thinking of what he was going to say next, and stuck with the one thing that had ben bothering him for the last two-days. "I don't know how I should do it."

"Do what?"

"_bungee jumping_."

"I hope you mean _proposing_."

"_Duh_."

Kaoru shrugged, not knowing what to tell his brother as he took another short sip of his drink, gaining a small amount of dissolved cream on his upper lip, but casually licked himself clean. "I don't know, just do it normally, jeez, no need to suffocate yourself with your thoughts."

Hikaru sulked, sticking his lips out in a silent whine and rested his cheek down on his hand once more, as if nothing as ever happened, and he and his twin had never even talked just then.

Kaoru snickered, noticing the obvious troubled look on his darling twin and smiled his Kaoru-like smile only Kaoru people could muster. "Look just do it the old fashion way, that way the next thing you know it, you're looking at wedding dress designs; _granted_ I'm wedding dress designer but there's nothing wrong with fantasizing."

"But," Hikaru paused, tipping his cup over, watching the little drop of what was left of his coffee, swim around to the lower part of the empty glass and muttered quietly. "I want it to be perfect."

"_Perfect_?"

"Like... Mind-blowing."

"Ah, you want to mind blow you girlfriend with an _awesomely_ awesome proposal that will blow her mind," Kaoru nodded in understanding, placing his cup back down after another sip. "How... adorable."

Hikaru grumbled. "I'm serious."

His younger brother grinned back as a response to his irritated grunt and tapped his finger around on the table as if it were a little stick man walking. "I know~ but how ever are you going to mind blow that little robot of yours?"

"I don't know... I was kind of banking on you helping me?"

"Do I have to help you with everything?"

"Yes? or else it will be a total _fail_ rather than a total blown _mind_."

"Alright fine," Kaor ugave a sign of defeat. "What do you have in mind?

Hikaru blinked again, looking down at the clean polished table, not having a single thought in his mind anymore, as if talking to his twin drained every single idea in his mind, and sighed hopelessly to himself, dropping his head clear on the table with a not so cheery _thud_.

"I don't know... but it will be _awesome_."

* * *

**What do I do when I have multiple stories I need to update? **

**Write another one of course~! what better way to gain more inspiration other than to write a whole bunch of drabbles and read other people's fanfiction; if you have any recommendations of stories (preferably HikaxHaru) kindly list them below, it would be awfully nice of you *Kissy face***

**This story is called 'Wrapped Around', based off the song **_'Wrapped Around'_ **by **_Brad Paisley_**. I was listening to the song and instantly came up with this, it's an adorable song I highly recommend it. This is originally going to be a five chapter story so lookout for updates~ read and review, I would love to hear what you think of it.**


	2. First attempt

**First Attempt**

* * *

The next day, with the ring in hand, well... in his pocket, Hikaru was walking down the very dirty, very commoner'ish sidewalk, if he wasn't so used to walking upon it, he would think it would give him some sort of disease, but he was used to walking on it, and sadly had to, as his girlfriends office building was located on that street.

Girlfriend...

God, at the start, that word brought him nothing but joy; now, six years later, that word just didn't seem enough anymore.

Now, fiancée, however, sounded awesome.

Seriously, what took him so long?

If it was up to the woman to propose he would have already said yes three years ago, but of course it was up to him, and marriage was just a huge commitment... kind of scary when you get right down to it.

When he first asked Haruhi out, they were just about ready to get in to their second year of the university they were attending, Ouran of course. Even before then he was always sneaking mouth kisses when she wasn't looking; and yet she was the one who asked him out first.

Yep, he was too embarrassed to, which was his problem now, there was that problem with her telling him that she wasn't ready for marriage yet, which would suck.

He came up with a plan, he wouldn't tell her straight on, that was to embarrassing, so he would ask her to marry him another way, without having to do it face-to-face and still be romantic as hell.

It will be a piece of cake.

"Maybe you should use red Hikaru, red is more romantic~"

"Dummy, I already did it all in purple."

"...I know, but if you did it in red it would look like a murder was done here, look at your hands."

Hikaru blinked, looking down at the wall, or rather the window he was having fun coloring on, and sighed, casting a quick glance to his hands and the front of his jacket, which were both covered in light purple paint, half-dried and half still wet from being in use.

He sweat dropped majorly and used his thumb on one hand to try to scrap away the paint on the other. "All in a day's work I suppose."

"Yeah," Kaoru snickered, nodding in pure agreement and looked down at his own hands, which were fortunately clean. "Well considering you spent half an hour on it... I'd say its pretty... unique."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, his voice sounding a little offended. "Unique?"

"Hikaru, you painted on a window with wall paint, while you were irritated, I think it's very cute of you, but..."

"But what?"

"It looks like a five-year old wrote it."

"Thanks for the support Kaoru, I _really_ appreciate it."

Kaoru smiled, being quite clean from not helping his brother with his art work, and was just happily standing off to the side, for support of course, cheering his brother on as he finished up painting on the window of Haruhi's office building. Though... he wasn't being as supportive as Hikaru expected him being.

Well, at least he was nice about it; sort of.

"It's the thought that counts dear bother," Hikaru nodded, silently agreeing that, yes, it did kind of look like a mother's day present from a pre-schooler but that was besides the point. it was still cute. "Now all I have to do is send the text message and me and Haruhi shall be engaged before midnight."

"Unless she says no."

"..."

"I love you~"

"Shut up."

Kaoru grinned, amusing himself as he continuously brought down his brothers ego on a daily basis, and leaned over, patting his big brothers back, watching him put the finishing touches on the glass with his paintbrush. Good thing they asked permission to write on it before hand, granted they did have to pay for it, but it was a small request.

"Okay, there," Hikaru muttered, dabbing the paintbrush on the window, adding the last touches on the big bulky purple letters, and gave a huge proud smile to himself. "Now we shall hide the evidence... Kaoru where's your car?"

"You're not hiding all this messy paint in my car," Kaoru shook his head, his voice raised from shock that his brother would actually ask him of that. "Just leave all this here, I'm not touching it... I'm clean."

Hikaru sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at his work of at once more before turning around and walking away to the car. "Yeah, she'll probably know what its made of anyway.

Kaoru snickered, reaching his hand over as she followed his dearest twin to his car they took driving down there, they didn't want Haruhi recognizing who was there, on the off chance she'd see them.

While following him, he couldn't help but sniffle as he looked at the window, he felt his fake tears coming down like little mini rivers down his cheeks, looking at the adorable little sentence of _'Haruhi will you marry me?_'. It made him cry.

Hikaru stopped half way to the car that was parked right next to the side-walk and raised his eyebrow confusedly, hearing strange sounds behind him. "Kao...?

"My baby brother..." Kaoru sniffled again, using the sleeve to wipe away his tears of mockery. "Finally growing up."

Hikau glared. "I'm older than you!"

"Yeah, but at least I have the dignity to propose to my girlfriend."

"You don't have a girlfriend!"

"Well, look who's being supportive _now_."

"Shut up, get in the car."

"You've got paint on your cheek~"

"Oh my god I'm going to strangle you."

* * *

While on the other side of the building, inside her office, Haruhi Fujioka was sitting on her chair behind her small desk, a half empty cup of coffee sitting happily beside her. Oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend, Hikaru Hitachiin, was right outside, coloring on the very building she was inside of.

She didn't yet have the job of being a lawyer, but she was a lawyers assistant, which was good enough for her at the moment until she would get called in to get a real job.

Which was okay, all she really needed to do was pay rent with her money, Hikaru would most likely buy everything else for her, whether she asked for it or not.

Her outfit, band-named designed, her hair, every morning was professionally styled, and her make-up... she didn't even want to start on that.

She sighed, sitting back in her black plush chair, crossing her legs as she lifted her coffee up again, the rim of her Styrofoam up touching her bottom lip, cloaking her sensitive skin in its cool taste, and licking her mouth clean of the dark sticky substance.

It was comfortable that day... well evening. The sun was setting, and it was only six o-clock, the sunlight was flashing in through the blinds in the window, filling up the room with a bright orange tint, occasionally a car would drive past on the road and shadow the room only slightly.

Looking down at her stack of papers she filed, she was exhausted, and just wanted to go home and sleep, perhaps she could avoid her boyfriend for once and go straight to her apartment; hopefully.

Beep-

Hearing a high-pitched beeping sound from her pocket, Haruhi twitched, ignoring it.

Beep-

After a few moments, there was another beep sound, she knew it was her phone but continued to ignore it, as she was trying to have a peaceful moment to herself before a car ride home.

Beep-

Setting down her cup, she sighed again, sticking her hand into the inside of her blazer, and reluctantly pulled out her cell, its laminated screen lit up with three new text messages, all from the same person.

Hikaru.

To: Haruhi  
From: Hikaru  
Message: Hey babe, I pick you up tonight, text me when you get this :p

To: Haruhi  
From: Hikaru  
Message: I somehow knew you wouldn't answer the first text message, figures, so I'll remind you again... Text me!

To: Haruhi  
From: Hikaru  
Message: Kaoru thinks you might be busy and that I should stop texting you, he's kinda irritating right now, so if you don't text me back in the next five seconds I'm gonna smack him ~

Haruhi blinked, her brown eyes scanning over each message, she didn't see the point of him texting her, telling her he was going to pick her up, when it was evident that he would have to, considering he was he one who dropped her off and she had no other way to get back.

Perhaps her boyfriend just liked being a pest on purpose?

Of course he did.

After a minute, she rolled her eyes and slid the lock button on her phone and slowly moved her finger across on the keyboard, not a total tech genius like her long-term boyfriend and eventually was able to send her message, and relaxed back into her chair, closing her eyes and was about to toss her phone on the table when...

Beep-

To: Haruhi  
From: Hikaru  
Message: K, love ya Haru-honey :D

To: Hikaru  
From: Haruhi  
Message: Okay, see you.

To: Haruhi  
From: Hikaru  
Message: Why you no romantic? V.V you're gonna be guilty when you see what I got for you.

To: Hikaru  
From: Haruhi  
Message: What? it better not be another hot-air balloon.

To: Haruhi  
From: Hikaru  
Message: What are you talking about? that hot-air balloon was awesome. Anyway, I out back, come out when you ready! :) wuv wuv

She ignored that last one.

Slam-

Haruhi jumped, her heart stopping for a split second as the door of her office slammed into the wall on the other side, and sighed again, stopping her coffee cup before he rolled over and fell on the floor.

"Haruhi~" A happy woman popped her head in, then skipped jollily inside, her short blond hair dancing around behind her as she practically flew over to her.

"Hey, Haru," she grinned, her very Tamaki-like personality coming into full view, laying her cheeks down on her hands as she looked towards the brunette in front of her. "I saw your cute little boyfriend outside, and his brother was with him too, ugh, you're so lucky to get two hotties~"

Haruhi shrugged, not so impressed by her boyfriend looks to really squeal along with the girl, but she could see where she was getting the hottie from. Hikaru was quite good-looking.

"He comes to early," Haruhi snorted, tugging her pigtail over her shoulder, her hair going a little past her breast bone. "I'm not sure if I'm even ready to go yet, he'll just be sitting there."

The girl blinked, two years younger than Haruhi, her blue eyes wide and anxious as she flipped her hair that went above her shoulders. "He's so romantic all the time, Haru, you should give him more credit~"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, sitting up straight as she adjusted her shirt, her brown chocolate orbs blinking down and out through the window, where she couldn't see anything, but knew who was out on the other side. She couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips at the thought.

"You know, Haru," she blinked, her upper half still sprawled across the top of the desk. "You could go now, no sense in staying inside when you've got no more work to do and a sexy hot man out waiting for you; just sayin'."

Haruhi looked down at her desk uncertainly. She knew she had no more work, and Hikaru was outside waiting for her to come out.

"Hmm, maybe," she muttered, her fingers to her lips in thought. "But I still have to—"

"No, no, no," Haru, you worry about it too much," the blond said excitedly, as if she knew what was going to happen. "Just go have fun with your Fian-... _Boyfriend!_ I'll finish what ever you have to do, go, go, go."

Haruhi raised her eyebrow, being practically pushed out of her own office. Stumbling slightly she sighed and looked over her shoulder. "Wait a minute, my bag is still—"

"Just go Haruhi!"

"Okay!"

With the door of her office slamming behind her, Haruhi blinked, a huge drop of sweat forming at the side of her forehead, and looked around her, noticing all her co-workers were giving her strange glances, and all the women started to give off strange giggles; which confused Haruhi but she merely shrugged it off and began her adventure to the front lobby when...

"Haru!"

"Eek!"

Haruhi gasped, holding her hand over her chest, she panted lightly, having the wits scared out of her for the second time that day and looked up to the person who was the culprit this time around.

"Haruhi," Haruhi whined, looking towards a black-haired maiden who had the exact same name as her, and had to force herself to smile, being polite to her co-workers. "What are you doing? quit sneaking up on me like that."

"Sorry," the girl squeaked, waving her hand airily, as she wasn't very sorry at all as she grabbed Haruhi's hand tight in hers. "You won't believe what's outside, here, come with me!"

The brown-haired Haruhi sighed, not believing how she was able to get so many energetic individuals in the same law-firm, it was like living in the Host club all over again; which was just _typical_.

Haruhi, what are you doing, I was about to head home," Haruhi tried to explain, but of course, her whines where just going through deaf ears and bouncing off the walls to nowhere as she was pulled to the lobby. "And if it's about my supposedly hot boyfriend I—"

"No, no, no," the other Haruhi giggled happily, holding tightly to her colleagues hand. "It's Takamura, he's so romantic~! look, look, look!"

The browned-haired Haruhi just blinked, filling her chest with air, as she was still getting through breathing after being around the other exuberant person she dealt with. "I know, I know, you said so already I'm looking."

"No, look!"

"Ugh, what?" Haruhi almost pouted, her bored, tired eyes looking up from where she was standing, gazing at the large window and gaped her mouth open in awe. "...Wow."

"I know!"

Both Haruhi's stood, staring at the big bulky letters of '_Haruhi will you marry me?_' one was overly joyed, whiled the other one was slightly confused.

"Takamura must have written it while I was working!"

* * *

_One hour later ~_

* * *

Kaoru hummed happily to himself, flipping through a random fashion magazine he had laying on the kitchen table, a cup of coffee sitting right next to him, its sweet caramel scented steam filling up the air just around his face.

He smiled his normal Kaoru-like smile, no reason for it as he flipped another page of the thin book, and lifted the cup to his lips, letting the hot chocolate hinted liquid touch his lower lip, and licked the rim, knowing the drink was too hot to actually take a big gulp of it.

He really hated burning his tongue.

He tapped the heel of his shoe on the floor, glancing curiously down towards his phone, that was silent, and had ben silent since he left his brother sitting in the parking lot after taking a limo home.

He was sure Hikaru had proposed to Haruhi by now, and he was taking her to her apartment, possibly spending the night with her, being newly engaged an all that, so he was alone. Which was fine, he thought the absolute silence was peaceful and relaxing.

Perhaps in this rare moment of tranquility, he could work on some of his designs, or even stat racking his brain for some awesome wedding dress ideas, and of course there was the brides-maid dresses and...

Click-

Being interrupted in his innocent thoughts, Kaoru blinked, looking up from his upturned magazine and sighed in contentment, cocking his head weirdly to the side as he heard the door click, open, and shut. Someone had entered.

Curious, the young Hitachiin puckered out his lips, not moving from his spot and waited to hear anything else, other than the light sound of shoes walking across the wood flooring.

And it just so happened to be his brother.

"Hikaru," he said in slight surprise, blinking his wide golden eyes as he saw his older brother from around the corner. "What are you doing home? where's Haruhi?"

"Home," Hikaru answered instantly, irritation clear in his voice, as he walked further into the room, flopping helplessly on to the couch in the living room section. "Where else would she be?"

"Well yeah, home," Kaoru muttered, his eyebrow raised confusedly as she glanced away from his book and set it calmly on the table, scooting his cup of coffee further away from the edge of the table. "But I thought you would... you know, spend the night with her or something."

"Why would I do _that_?" the older one grumbled, his voice muffled as he stuffed his face in the arm pillow. "Only people who are engaged to _that_."

"...What do you mean?" Kaoru stuck his lip out. "You proposed to Haruhi with that sign and stuff, didn't you?"

"Well... it didn't work."

"Haruhi said no?!"

"No."

"...Oh, than she said yes~"

"Well, no."

Kaoru sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "Wait... what happened exactly than? I need details."

With that, Hikaru skipped the boring, heart breaking details and got straight to the point.

"What are the off chances that there are two Haruhi's who work in the same office?!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Haruhi didn't get the message,while the other Haruhi go to it first so... I literally just helped another couple get engaged while trying to propose to my own girlfriend!"

"Ouch."

"How is that even possible!?"

Kaoru shrugged, his lips pulled down into a straight line as he felt sorry for his brother, and tried to think of things to be positive in the matter. "Well, did Haruhi see it too? did you propose to her while you were taking her home? or walking her up to her apartment?"

"...No."

"So you didn't get to propose to her today?"

"...No."

"Well..." Kaoru sighed, clapping his hands supportively. "I guess we'll try again tomorrow~"

"I hate my life."

"It's okay brother, just think, she could have looked at the sign, noticed that everyone's boyfriends where proposing, and than refused to talk to you because you didn't propose to he... It honestly could be worse~"

"...You're not helping."

* * *

**Fail**


	3. Second Attempt

**Second Attempt **

* * *

_Two hours earlier ~_

* * *

"Well what are ya' gonna do now?"

"I don't know..."

"She likes strawberries~

"...And?"

"You could propose to her using something that has something to do with strawberries."

"...Strawberries?"

"I know, know! she's been stressed out about work lately, so you could take her out to dinner... and even if you don't succeed in proposing to her then, you would totally gain awesome boyfriend points by being totally compassionate~"

"...But I don't want anymore boyfriend points! I've ben getting those for the last six years!"

"Don't complain you're the one who waited this long!

"That's besides the point!"

"Focus!"

* * *

Present ~

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"Ne, Haruhi, can't I take my adorable girlfriend out without having a reason to~?"

"Well... no, but with _you_ there's always something up."

"...I _promise_ that there's _no_ reason I brought you here, _no_ special reason _at all_~"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Haruhi don't you know that its rude to question how a person talks?"

"..."

Hikaru grinned, poking her cheek with his nose, gripping her hand tightly just to make sure she wouldn't leave and ruin everything. He wasn't going to let anything spoil this time; this time he would get it right.

Haruhi smiled, rolling her eyes just slightly when the pressure on her hand enhanced. She gave a light sigh of contentment and gently squeezed his back, she didn't know if he could feel it; but she squeezed nonetheless, as she glanced around the door they had just stepped foot through.

"Hikaru..." she blinked, her facial expression turning unamused. "This place looks expensive, well... for a place for a 'just because' outing."

Hikaru halted, blinking his large curious eyes as he casted his gaze around the restaurant he had pulled her into and sighed.

The western styled room was accessorized with heavy red drapes, white cloths complementing the black polished chairs and tables, gold-plated chandeliers ornamented with festoons of glass crystals, shining down on the glossy royal mahogany colored flooring.

"Yeah you're right," he shrugged with a huge sigh of fake disappointment, rolling his eyes dramatically as turned on his heel to walk away, dragging her with his movements. "We're way too high-class for this place, cause it's obviously so _tacky_."

Haruhi just blinked, her countenance turning normal as she lost tension in her shoulders as restfully followed her boyfriend with no hassle.

Feeling this, Hikaru stopped again, inches away from the door when he twitched, and whipped his head around to meet eye-contact with his girlfriend, scrutinizing her face.

"Haruhi," he said irritably, clenching her hand tighter. "You're suppose to say, 'no, no, no, its fine Hikaru darling, let's eat here'."

"But I thought you said it was too tacky for you?"

"I was-... no, I was just making fun of you, just... go get a table."

She looked up at him, her eyebrow raised confusedly at his blank stare and shook his hand off, glancing around the superior first-rate room, noticing quite a few vacant tables. She only guessed it was because it was a Sunday, and a lot of the rich probably didn't get out much on Sundays.

Looking over her shoulder, towards her oddly innocent looking boyfriend, (who was waving her away with his hand) and looked at him suspiciously. You could never trust a Hitachiin when they look innocent; because they are mostly always the complete opposite.

Well except Kaoru... he was okay; sometimes.

Hikaru rolled his eyes once again, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, and flapped his hand, shooing his beloved away, and continued to do so until she was well out of sight from around the corner, and slowly crept backwards.

Checking if the coast was clear, he narrowed his eyes and looked around the room one last time and nodded his head in approval before turning around.

He looked towards the desk, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for someone to show up, as the waiter who was suppose to be behind there, was nowhere to be seen; and he waited... and waited... and waited.

Tapping his fingers on the desk like a piano, the auburn-haired man felt his brain practically explode inside his head as he was left standing there for two whole minutes before someone decided to finally appear.

"Pardon me for the wait," a man walked up, his face giving Hikaru the all to familiar look of profession and politeness, a small thin black mustache above his upper lip. "What can we get you this evening, monsieur?"

_Strange language... um, um, um... I know this, uh..._

Flapping his hand in forgiveness, Hikaru rolled his eyes to the back of his head and huffed out a puff of air from his lips, and glared towards the poor innocent waiter and spoke, taking out his irritation on him.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered, glancing around again, just to make sure again and looked at the poor man seriously, slamming a small box down on the counter.

"Here," Hikaru grumbled, his hand still on the blue velvet box, looking towards the man who looked to be almost the same height as his Haruhi and licked his lips anxiously. "This cost's more than five-hundred thousand yen." He pointed out, still glaring towards the man as if he had done something wrong.

The man blinked, wide-eyed and slowly nodded his head, wiggling his upper lip and looked at Hikaru confused.

"...Excuse me?"

"I want you to put it in the food."

"..."

"..."

"...Um... Pardon monsieur but are you trying to poison someone?"

_That Baka Tamaki speaks it all the time... sound like... Uh... crap I know it..._

"What? no." Hikaru shook his head, closing his eyes in idiocy, and looked down at the box his hand was on top of, and slowly lifted the lid with his finger, looking over his shoulder as he did so; you could never be too careful, who knew when your girlfriend _wannabe fiancée_ could be looking at you from a distance.

The man's eyes got wider as he looked over his own shoulder, wondering if anyone else saw what he was looking at, and gaped his mouth open slightly as he watched the sparkles shimmer under the high lamp light that escaped the cage of the glass bulbs of the chandelier.

"oh mon Dieu," the man whispered in awe, his crystal blue eyes glistening just as the ring was that hid deep in the cushion of the box. "You want this in food?"

_...French, he speaks French! that's what it is... damn it._

"Yes that's what I said," Hikaru grunted, clenching his fist and tried not to get too irritated with the stranger and felt his whole body twitched, having to explain everything again. "Just... take it, put it in some..." Hikaru squinted his eyes slightly, looking around on the counter, trying to find something that would help him think.

"Uh..." he muttered to himself rather than to anyone else and stretched his arm over the desk and grabbed a discarded menu and flung it open, still cradling the engagement ring box. "This!" he exclaimed in a low voice, stabbing his finger into the thin laminated book on a random food item. "Just hide it in this at... table..." Hikaru looked over his shoulder, seeing in beloved girlfriend sitting at a table. "At table twenty-three."

The man looked down at the food choice Hikaru had carelessly suggested and smiled, his mustache doing a strange wiggle as it did before. "Euh, you want Rosbif à l'alsacienne~"

"_Rosbif a la_... what?" Hikaru huffed, looking down at what he pointed and his expression instantly turned sour. "Ah, gross that looks disgusting!"

"Eh..."

"What is that?!"

This time, the French man slapped a hand over his face, looking at the little attention they gained from his out burst and sighed, flipping the page of the menu and pointed down at the sections name. "How about _ce_ one?"

Hikaru blinked, his eye twitching in disgust still, he raised his eyebrow at the dessert section and looked up at him hesitantly, contemplating on whether to leave and never go back or not, and cautiously stepped back, looking down at the book.

"Hmm, better," he murmured, looking from the book back to the man, then back to the book. This as a repeated motion until he finally found one that was better than what he was shown earlier and nodded in approval. "Okay, that one."

The man nodded along with him, smiling down at a regular old Opera cake on the menu and just went with that. It didn't look too sweet or disgusting (Like some of them) and picked that one out with ease.

"That," he pointed out, his finger slowly tracing away from the book. "Just make it with strawberries... lots of strawberries."

"...Eh, monsieur, we don't carry strawberries."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, pulling out his wallet, dropping ten thousand yen on the table.

"Hmm, but I believe I could whip something up~"

"_Yeah_, That's what I thought."

Yes... yes he did just bribe that man to serve strawberries, without thinking of asking for any other fruit instead.

It just seemed easier.

Reluctantly letting go of the ring that costs a fortune, Hikaru glared, pushing the box towards the man slowly, until he snatched it up with one fair swoop of his hand. "Just don't mess up, not that it's a big deal or anything, but this ring probably costs more than your first-born."

"..._Euh, bien_."

"Yeah, yeah."

Looking over his shoulder, not totally eased about leaving the ring with someone else, Hikaru's golden eyes narrowed irritably, and finally stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants and turned around, watching his feet tap across the floor, his heart thumping madly at the thought that he was actually going to do it.

Before they would leave, they'd be engaged.

_Holly crap... that's pretty intimate._

They're gonna be living with each other for the rest of their lives, granted they were already sneaking in to each others rooms like sneaky teenagers, sleeping in the others ones bed occasionally. Heck they practically already were married.

He wouldn't be able to go out with any one else, (not that he wanted to anyway) he'd be legally tied to her forever, (Not that, that sounded bad at all) They'd permanently share a bed, live in the same house, share everything, talk about everything. Like... Ying-Yang yet... closer.

_Holly crap what if she wants kids?!_

_Wait... do I want kids?!_

_What if she doesn't want kids!? what if that leads to divorce and she never wants to see or talk to me anymore?!_

_Alright, chill out Hikaru, you haven't even proposed to her, and you're already thinking about a divorce..._

_Does that mean deep down I don't want to get married after all!? AHHHHH Kaoru Help me!_

And this is what happens when Hikaru thinks to much, he has a nervous meltdown in public.

"Hikaru?"

"_AHHHH_!"

Looking down at his hand, that suddenly felt rather warm, and glared down at the person who had grabbed him and made him scream, and mentally cursed out who it was... until he actually saw who it was.

"Haruhi," he pouted, narrowed his brow to his eyes as he grumbled, looking around at the few people who were looking ay them oddly. "What are you doing? don't sneak up on people. It's rude."

"I didn't sneak up on you, you've just been standing right here for a while in the middle of the room," Haruhi pointed out, her hand stretched out, holding on to his as she guided him over to the table. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Because you don't want kids!

"...What?"

Hikaru blinked, slapping a hand over his face as he let something slip through his lips, that probably would have been better off staying in his mind and sighed heavily, trying to calm himself down.

"N-nothing," he stuttered, highly mortified with what he wasn't in control of and gripped her hand back, as if that would drain out the humiliation; which was apparently what he thought; poor Haruhi's hand was already turning purple. "Let's just... go."

"We just got here."

"Right that's I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"Haruhi," he exclaimed, his face bright red in the cheeks as he looked down at her, throwing his arm out to the chair and table they were standing by. "Aren't you gonna sit down or not?"

Haruhi blinked raising her eyebrow as he looked to where his was referring to and sighed, glancing down at the couple who already took habitation of the table and shot them an apologetic look and bowed her head slightly to them. "I'm sorry, please excuse him, he's highly unstable."

With her cheeks also taking on the color scarlet, Haruhi huffed an irritated look towards her boyfriend and pulled his body over to where their table was, noticed many people were around there, and decided to move them to somewhere more privet.

Like towards the corner of the whole restaurant where no one was near them, and well out of earing distance at least for four tables from them, and once there, Haruhi glared and practically tossed her boyfriend into the chair, sitting herself down in the other one across from him.

"What's the matter with you?" she sighed, sweat-dropping in hopelessness as she adjusted the table-cloth after she sat down; she really hated table clothes, what was the point of them? "If you didn't feel like going out, you didn't have to, you're the one who brought me out here anyway."

The kanji for irritation suddenly started to flow out of Hikaru's aura and he pouted, sulking on his hand as he rested his elbow on the table. "It's not that..." he muttered irritably. "It's just that..."

"That?"

"Well I can't tell you!"

"Okay."

Arching his brow slightly, he raised his head and looked towards his bored looking girlfriend and sighed. "What? you're not the least bit curious about what I'm not telling you?"

Haruhi sighed, laying her cheek down on her rolled up knuckles and looked towards him confused. "No? is it something that I should be concerned about?"

"Well... what if it was? what if I was suddenly dying from a contagious disease or I'm secretly seeing some strange blond. Heck, Kaoru could have been eaten by a unicorn and you wouldn't know."

"...Do you have a disease?"

"...No."

"Did Kaoru get eaten by a unicorn?"

"Well... no, but I haven't seen him all day so..."

"Are you cheating on me with a blond?"

"No!"

"Okay than."

"I don't even like blonds!"

"That's-... I didn't say you did, I was just-"

"Why, are you cheating on _me_ with a blond!?"

"I don't even know any male blonds..."

"Tamaki."

"What does Tamaki have to do with this?"

"You're not denying it!"

"You think I'm sleeping with Tamaki? he's married."

"You're sleeping with Tamaki and he's married?!"

"No!"

"Quit confusing me woman!"

"You're the one who's being confusing!"

"I'm not the one sleeping with married people!"

"Oh my god," Haruhi lowered her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers and sighed dramatically, looking down at the clear table, and the folded napkin. "Hikaru, you're making a scene."

Hikaru blinked, his flustered face whipping away from hers, as he looked around furiously, his facial muscles twitching uncontrollably as he noticed almost everyone in the restaurant was looking at them as if they were crazy; when the only one crazy there was just him, himself.

"Uh..." he flinched, shooing all their attention away with his hand like they were annoying fly's and whirled his gaze back to his girlfriend, who's eyes were white with impassiveness. "Um... We'll, you're making a scene with me — Ha, its like we're soulmate's..."

_Shut up Hikaru, you moron, you're giving away the surprise!_

"Well, I don't see how yelling at each other in public in relevant to soulmates..."

_I told you Kaoru! I knew she doesn't love me!_ _wha' am I gonna do!?_

Hikaru slapped his hand over his face again, for the fifth time that evening, and slammed his head down on to the table, completely out of hope for that night, was already growing a major headache, and just wanted to go home and die.

"It's an expression Darlin'."

"So you don't really think so?"

_Oh my god, my girlfriend in an even big of a moron as I am!_

"_Pardon moi,_" a woman walked up to their table, dressed in black and white, a simple apron wrapped around her waist, her French accent clear in her tone of voice. "_Ce_ there a problem over here?"

Haruhi blinked, looking away from her insane boyfriend who was obviously having one of those days, and smiled at the waitress who had out of the blue appeared.

"No, _no_ there isn't," she tried to assure her, even if she didn't know if there was or not herself. "Though this man _may_ need a therapist."

The woman just smiled at that, not at all concerned about one of her customers was dangerously deranged, and quickly waved off any of it as if she hadn't said a thing and flipped out her small checkbook. "Well we don't serve therapists," she joked. "But could we get you something else that would satisfy you this evening?"

_I don't even know if I'm hungry anymore_ Haruhi mused to herself, and glanced down towards the menu, and looked at all the food that made her mouth want to water, and quickly changed her mind.

The problem was... was that she had no idea how to pronounce what was in front of her and her boyfriend was being uncooperative, and he was the only one who knew how to speak French.

Well... sort of.

Okay so he didn't know how to speak it at all but he at least tried to.

Yeah he actually really sucked at French, Kaoru was the only other fluent French speaker other than Tamaki and Kyouya, and to be honest he wasn't that good _either_.

"Um..." Haruhi mumbled, looking down at the laminated menu curiously as she flipped the other page, pointing her finger down at one and hesitantly answered the only way she knew how that wouldn't make her look like an idiot. "Uh... number twelve?"

The waitress nodded, scribbling something down on her little notepad and looked over towards Hikaru, and smiled again. "And for you, monsieur~?"

"..."

"...Sir?"

"..."

"...Pardon, but are you alright?"

"..."

Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, the man who she supposedly loved, and flapped her hand dismissively towards the young girl and replied for him. "Oh, he'll just have a number twelve too." _whatever that is._

She nodded again, and wrote that down before bowing and walking away to serve her other customers. While Haruhi sighed in relief, when she was gone and glared towards Hikaru, who still had yet to lift his head from the table.

"Hikaru," she scolded lightly, taking up Kaoru's job of keeping Hikaru straight in the head. "That was rude, get your head off the table—"

"Haruhi, do you love me?"

At that Haruhi silenced herself and blinked a few times before deadpanning. "What kind of question is that?"

Hikaru glared down at the table-cloth that was blinding him with whiteness and huffed out his chest, lifting his head slightly, only to turn on his temple and lay on the side of his head, as if the table was a pillow, and he was ready for a nap. "It's actually a very important question right now..."

Confused, Haruhi raised her eyebrow again and sat back in her seat, the plush pillow behind her, supporting her back. "...Well aside from the fact that you just accused me of sleeping with Tamaki, I suppose I do, what is this about-...?"

Stopping herself in mid-sentence, Haruhi cocked her head to the side when Hikaru literally shot his head up from the table, his eyes wide as he glanced around the room.

"...Hikaru?"

Hikaru glared, looking towards a male waiter who was holding a tray with desserts placed professionally on top, and narrowed his eyes to get a better look at what was on there; but as he did, his mouth dropped to the table and he wanted to scream.

What was on top of that tray, was a cute little sponge cake, strawberries pouring down from it, and a sparkly ring sitting happily on top of it all. And the waiter was nowhere near where they were sitting.

His ring...

The ring he was going to use to propose to Haruhi was in top of that damn tray...

He seriously had a little piece of paper with the words 'will you marry me? sitting in his pocket.

"Haruhi?" he muttered irritably, the side of his brain ready to explode. "What table are we sitting at, right at this moment?"

Not knowing what that had to do with her loving him, Haruhi looked at him unamused as she glanced down at a small piece of paper that was on their table and sighed. "Table thirty-two, Hikaru."

_What table did I tell that damn waiter to bring that ring to?_

_...Uh... I'm pretty sure it was twenty-three..._

"..."

_Shit._

"Damn it!" Hikaru exclaimed, gaining the attention again as he slapped his hand over his mouth, and slapped himself in the face with the menu. as he saw the waiter place down the strawberry cake down in front of another woman, who wasn't his Haruhi.

She looked rather surprised, and looked as if she wanted to cry from happiness; the man she was sitting by however, looked rather confused.

What was he gonna do? steal his ring back right after the woman already put it on her finger?

He would actually, but that would ruin the surprise.

Which would suck.

"Well," he sighed, slamming his hand down on the table as he stood up from his chair. "Come on Haruhi, we're going."

"Eh?" Haruhi's face instantly turned from a small smile to emotionless then to confusion. "Hikaru, we just got here, and ordered, we can't just leave."

"Well it's not like we paid!"

"But it would still be rude..."

"We didn't come here to eat Haruhi!"

"It's a restaurant, what are you talking about?"

"is the word _food_ in the word _restaurant_?"

"Well... no I don't think so-"

"Than we're leaving!"

* * *

_Two and a half hours later ~_

* * *

Whistling a light happy tune through his puckered lips, Kaoru Hitachiin, searched the left pocket of his shirt, standing in front of the door to his and Hikaru's apartment, which was rather large with three bedrooms, two baths a living room, kitchen, and study.

He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he continued to look for his key though a large bundle he had stuffed in his shirt and flipped through them, while balancing a large paper bag in the crook of his other arm. He took a relaxing walk down to the little shopping center, because sadly, they ran out of coffee, but not to worry, he bought more.

Sighing in contentment and relief once he found his house key, the auburn haired man smiled and stabbed the silver key into the keyhole, and twisted it, watching the door slowly swing open on its own as he pocketed his keys again.

Being twenty-five and single didn't really bother him. He'd had a girlfriend occasionally, but he really didn't care much about all that stuff, his brother was a big enough handful, but if you knew someone available he'd be the first one there.

Biting his bottom lip, he blinked curiously into the dark room, and tapped his hand on the wall, looking for the light-switch, but once he didn't find it, he shrugged his shoulders and shut the door behind him as he stepped inside anyway.

Thumb-

Gasping inwardly in shock, Kaoru's eyes when wide as his foot hit something on the floor, and throwing his arm out to the side in attempt to find the light, he twitched his fingers upward and turned the light on.

"Hikaru," he exclaimed in surprise, looking down towards the floor, where his brother took residence at, with his body sprawled across on the floor in front of him. "What the _hell_ are you doing on the floor?!"

Groaning at the light flashed in his face, Hikaru threw his arm over his face, but didn't bother to move.

"I'm not laying on the floor," he muttered, his lips barely moving as he spoke softly. "I'm dead."

"Oh," Kaoru shrugged, as if his brother being dead was a whole lot better than his brother just laying there. "Well... rest-in-peace then~"

"Hmm."

Shaking his head, the youngest Hitachiin sighed heavily and casually stepped over his brother and walked to the kitchen, placing his bag on the front counter, talking over his shoulder. "But seriously... what are you doing here? and... why are you suddenly dead?"

"I tried to propose to propose to Haruhi again today..."

"Oh? and how did that work out for you~?"

"Well..." Hikaru sighed, still laying on the floor, not having any intentions on moving. "She's sleeping with Tamaki, I have a contagious disease, and you were eaten by a unicorn."

"...How unfortunate."

"...Yeah."

"So... are you two engaged or...?"

"No, not yet..."

Kaoru sighed, sweat-dropping as he started to empty out his bag, and smiled to himself as he pulled out al the containers of commoners coffee he bought. "Hmm, I wonder, after I was eaten by the unicorn... did I turn into skittles~?"

"..."

"...Sorry I was trying to lighten up to mood - death is so depressing."

Hikaru pouted, rolling on his side as he folded his arm under his head like a pillow and traced his finger around on the floor, and sighed dramatically, and frowned intensely down towards his blurry reflection in the floor. "Maybe this is karma."

Kaoru blinked, turning his lips to the side as he turned around, not really sure what to say to that, and didn't know what would make his twin feel better. After all, this was the second time he's tried to propose to his girlfriend and failed miserably.

He licked his lips, sticking his hand in his bag and grinned, pulling out a small package out from it, holding it up for Hikaru to see. "You think some skittles would make you feel better~?"

"This isn't about the skittles!"

"..."

"..."

"But I like Skittles..."

* * *

**Fail**


End file.
